A software developer may face multiple issues/bugs while developing a software application. The software developer may spend a lot of time in identifying and fixing these bugs. In order to identify the bugs, the software developer may have to debug all modules associated with the application. Further, the developer may not be able to classify the issues/bugs in the application under development due to lack of background knowledge of the application under development. There are instances at which false failure in the application is detected due to failure of one or more test cases and not the code of the application.
Further, the software developer may be interested in adding a new feature or a new functionality to the application under development. However, the developer may not be aware of issues/bugs that may arise while introducing the new feature into the software application, due to lack of knowledge of similar feature already implemented by other developers in any other application.